1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a projectile, and in particular, to a projectile for use in a weapon or a launching device. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a non-lethal projectile for use in conjunction with a lunching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional weapons, such as handguns, rifles, automatic or semi-automatic fire weapon systems, and other firearms use lethal ammunition. A weapon is a device that can be used for defensive or aggressive application of force, generally deadly force, by launching a projectile from the device towards a target. A target is a person or an object towards which the force is directed.
Ammunition is a combination of a projectile and a mechanism to generate propulsion in a container suitable for use with a weapon. Lethal ammunition is a type of ammunition that when used against a target, such as a person or another living creature, can cause death of the person or the living creature.
For example, conventional ammunition typically used in a handgun or a rifle contains explosive powder in a shell casing that is substantially closed on one end and snug fit with a bullet or a metallic projectile on the other end. When the closed end of the casing is struck, such as with a firing pin or a hammer of a firearm, the explosive power ignites, causing gas pressure to build inside the casing and forcing the bullet at substantial velocity towards a target. The bullet is generally designed to cause physical impact or penetration into the target, thereby delivering deadly force to the target.
A commonly used weapon, such as a semiautomatic or automatic rifle, is capable of holding several units of ammunition in a magazine. The magazine is coupled with the weapon such that when the weapon is fired, the weapon draws one or more units of ammunition from the magazine and fires the projectile of the ammunition to where the weapon is targeted.
Presently used weapons, ammunition, and magazines are capable of delivering deadly force over a significant distance. For example, a nine millimeter bullet, when fired from a common handgun, is capable of travelling more than two miles and still delivering deadly force to a target situated there. Bullets fired from different types of rifles can travel even farther.
Furthermore, presently used weapons, ammunitions, and magazines allow a user portability of the deadly force. A user can carry several units of ammunition in one or more magazines or other containers, such as belts. The user can couple such container with the weapon with speed and ease, and as and when needed, to deliver the deadly force.
Some non-lethal weapons are also presently available. For example, Tazer® weapons deliver electrical shock to a target instead of a projectile (Tazer is a registered trademark of TASER International, Inc., in the United States and other countries). Present non-lethal weapons, such as Tazer guns, launch electrodes from the weapon. Such weapons are designed to carry the electrical power to be delivered from the electrodes. The electrodes are packaged in containers or modules that couple with these specifically designed non-lethal weapons.
For example, a Tazer gun is a specific type of weapon that is generally similar in form-factor and operation as a handgun, but is specifically designed to accept a Tazer module instead of conventional ammunition. The Tazer module is attached to the Tazer gun and launches wires with electrodes at the target-facing end when the trigger of the Tazer gun is operated. There are generally two electrodes, one at a positive potential, and one at a negative or ground potential, that are fired in this manner. The Tazer module is attached to the target-facing end of the body of the Tazer Gun before, during, and after the electrodes are launched.
When the electrodes make physical contact with the target, the Tazer gun delivers high electrical voltage over the wires to the electrodes causing an electrical current to pass through the target. The electrical current temporarily immobilizes the target without killing the target.
As another example, a stun gun is a device that combines an electrical power source, a pair of electrodes, and a switch in a compact portable unit. A user can approach a target, establish physical contact between the electrodes of the unit and the target, and operate the switch. Physical contact between the target and the electrodes of the stun gun device complete an electrical circuit. Operating the switch when the circuit is complete causes electrical current to flow through the target's body. The electrical current, the shock from a high voltage across the electrodes, or a combination thereof, immobilizes the target temporarily.